New Yorker in the South
by CowGirl7384
Summary: Zoe Hart moves to Bluebell Alabama to work for Harley Wilkes who she soon learns has passed.  She meets the two "bachelors" in town; George and Wade, right away.  Will she stay in Alabama?  Will she find her true love in the town she truly hates?
1. Chapter 1

Hart of Dixie

ZoeXGeroge

Chapter 1

I looked around and there wasn't a building in sight. How was that possible? Why in the world am I here? The sign said Bluebell was this way, how long do I have to walk to get to Bluebell? I heard the truck behind me, and it made me a little nervous. It all made me a little nervous; I was moving to the south and didn't know a single person in the region! The old pickup pulled up beside me and I was surprised to see a man around my age with sandy blonde hair and bluish green eyes. He was wearing a light blue and white striped dress shirt and cakey pants…he was cute. He smiled at me kind of like I was a crazy person or something.

"Uh, I'm going to guess New York," He said. Ugh, New York…I miss it already!

"You guessed right," I replied while still walking.

"Where ya headed?"

"Bluebell," I wasn't proud or happy to say it.

"Well, can I give you a ride?"

"You know, that's very nice but I'd really rather live in Bluebell than die there."

"Well, uh…" He laughs a little bit. "If it helps, I'm an attorney…not…a murderer." He looked nice and clean. I peeked inside the truck and it was perfectly clean. It seemed like I would be safer in this truck than in a cab in New York. He gave a smile as if trying to persuade me. I looked back at him not sure what to say but he took this as a yes and put the pickup in park.

"I'll get your bags…" He got out of the truck but I just stood there not sure of what to do. He put them in the back of the truck and noticed that I was still standing there. He stuttered a little bit and pointed to the door.

"Would…you like to get in…" I snapped out of it and laughed.

"Yeah…sorry…I don't know what I was doing. Thanks…for getting my bags." He opened the door of the truck and I climbed in.

"No Problem. I'm George Tucker by the way."

"Zoe Hart. And thanks for the ride."

"It's nice to meet you Zoe Hart. And no problem!" He had some southern accent but it was almost as if it had faded and become his own; different. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So New York, huh?"

"Yep…"

"So what are you doing in Bluebell, Alabama?"

"Well I didn't get accepted to the stupid fellowship and my only other choice is to come work for Harley Wilkes," It's horrible, but I say this full of anger; because I am angry. I should've gotten that fellowship! Everything was great and then all of a sudden it headed south…literally. He looks at me like I'm crazy and he might be a little scared.

"A little disappointed, are we?"

"You have no idea."

"I used to live in New York," George says and I slowly turn towards him with a shocked look on my face.

"What?"

"I worked for Cravath."

"Cravath, Swaine, and Moore?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry but what in the world are you doing in Bluebell, Alabama?"

"I grew up here…I loved New York but you always go back home…"

"Right."

"So, Harley Wilkes?"

"Yes, Harley Wilkes."

"I'm sorry."

"Is he that bad?" He looks at me confused and just ignores it. We pull up to what looks like it should be a house.

"This is it?"

"Yep," George says almost with pride before getting out to get my bags for me. I just sigh.

"Thanks again for the ride and everything."

"That's the perks of a small town," George says. He smiles and it's like he's just saying I told you so.

"It was nice to meet you Zoe Hart," He says before getting in his truck.

"Nice to meet you too George Tucker." I wave and quickly turn to Harley Wilkes' practice. I walk up the two sets of steps and open the door. There is a lady in the back at a desk working hurriedly.

"Can I help you, sweety pie?"

"Um…" That was weird. "I'm looking for Harley Wilkes." She immediately stops what she is doing.

"Sweety…Harley passed a few months ago." Seriously? Are you kidding me? How is that possible?

"But he just sent me a post card like two weeks ago!" I hold up the card and she looks shocked.

"Are you Dr. Hart?"

"Yes…" She comes around the desk and hugs me like she's known me for years.

"Oh, I have been waitin' for you!" She says in a very southern accent.

"Harley said that if I kept sendin' those post cards you would show up sooner or later!" She said excitedly. "I'm Emmeline Hattenbarger."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hattenbarger."

"Well if you're going to use the Mrs. Then you can call me Mrs. H."

"Thanks…" I look around the small space and then back to Mrs. H. "Is there a nice hotel around here that I can stay at?"

"Oh, honey you can't live in a hotel! That's just cruel…plus we don't have a hotel. I'll make a call or two and get you a place to stay." She smiles and picks up the phone so I decide to look around the office. There are a few exam rooms and a waiting room; all decorated like a home. I'm not sure if this is good or bad. All of a sudden a blonde women stomps in the room in a full out yellow, petticoat dress complete with ruffles.

"Oh my god…" I mumble under my breath. I just stare at her as she marches past me and toward the desk where Mrs. H is on the phone. She puts her hand on the desk and taps her foot impatiently. Maybe this town isn't full of southern saints like I though. I go into one of the examination rooms, not wanting to hear what's going on outside. Ten minutes later Mrs. H comes into the room.

"Get your things…I'll drive you to where you can stay." Her personality is totally changed and not for the better. I don't say anything until we get into the pickup; the same one that everyone seems to drive around here.

"Who was that?"

"Oh the phone, oh I called the mayor."

"No, the girl…wait…you called the mayor to find out where I could stay?"

"Well of course silly, he's got a place for you to stay!" I was so confused.

"Oh…thanks…and the girl?" I was still curious, though.

"Oh, that's Lemon Breelond."

"Lemon?"

"Yep!"

"What was she doing there?"

"Her daddy owns half of Harley's practice."

"Oh…wait, what?"

"Her daddy is Brick Breelond, him and Harley started the practice together." I wasn't sure what to say to that. We pulled up to a long driveway that I couldn't even see the end of.

"Honey, I gotta get home to my chili and cornbread…it ain't too long of a walk…just look out for Burt." She says as I take my things and get out of the truck. She drives away before I can say anything.

"Burt?" I turn around and start walking down the dirt driveway. I finally see the huge white house that looks like the presidents house. Jeez, the south sure does have a thing for politics and football. I knock on the door, fully expecting an old, white haired man.

"You must be Dr. Hart," He says.

"You're…you're Levon Hayes! The NFL linebacker! You're the mayor here? How? More importantly, why?" He laughs and takes my bag while motioning for me to come in.

"I figured you would be hungry so I made extra steak and asparagus if you would like some," Levon says as we walk through the kitchen.

"I'd love to, as long as I'm not imposing," I say excitedly.

"Not at all." He set's my stuff by the double doors leading to the back of the house. I sit down at the bar and he pulls out plates and silverware.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"What are my choices?"

"Beer, coke and whiskey, water, milk, juice, or…a red wine."

"I'll take the wine…for sure…" He pours a glass of red wine and takes out a beer for himself.

"So seriously, I want to hear the story. Why did you come here?"

"It's kind of a boring story. After I retired I didn't like where I was anymore. It was just kind of a way of life type of thing."

"Well obviously you didn't choose to come here," I interrupt in surprise. Levon glares at me. "…sorry…"

"Anyway…I met someone who lived here and decided I would come down here and the mayor thing…well that's a coincidence."

"Aw…was it a girl?" I ask suspiciously. He just laughs like he's trying to hide the answer and continues to fix both of our plates. The dinner was delicious and we seemed to have a lot in common. We finished and I helped do the dishes.

"Alright, I'll show you where you will be staying." He takes my bags and opens the door even though I was expecting to go up the stairs.

"Am I sleeping in a tent?" I asked. Levon laughed but continued walking.

"There is a separate house just down the back drive."

"Oh, ok." I take my purse and smaller bag and follow him into the huge back yard. We finally approach the small house and it's nothing like I had imagined. I was expecting a quaint little guest house, even if it was old it could've been cleaned up but I guess that's what you get from a man.

"Sorry, it doesn't look too good but it works," Levon says. No kidding, I couldn't help but think. The inside was furnished and sheets covered furniture. I guess it will have to work.

"You can give Wade or I a call if you need anything, I think the numbers are written on the fridge."

"Oh, thanks."

"Oh…and watch out for Burt…" He says as he walks out the door so I can get settled.

"Who is Burt?" I say out loud although no one can hear me. I try to make the place a little neater and put the few things I have away. Then I get online and order some things so that it's ore me…more New York. I am suddenly craving a midnight snack and considering I have only been in this town, let alone this state, for a few hours there is nothing in this house. I start to dial the taxi number on my phone before I remember I am not in New York anymore and it would be a while before they got here. I put on my jacket and shoes and start walking towards town. It doesn't take long to get there and I go to the first (and probably only) little grocery store in town. I pick up some Ho Ho's and other little "bad for you" snacks. Then I get things that I could actually have for meals, but not too much because I don't know how often I'll actually be home. I walk out the door of the store and George is walking across the street. I wave at him and he waves back and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a car hits him.

So this show is my new obsession! :) I really hope that you guys like this! This chapter is a lot like the show but I'm going to change it, it won't be exactly like the show. So please, please, PLEASE read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran over to him. He was lying on the side of the road and the car had driven away. I never got a glance of who it was. I took his pulse; it was weak. He had small cuts on his head but they were bleeding heavily. I took off my sweater and wrapped it around his head, hoping it would stop the bleeding. Quickly I called Mrs. H and she said she would be here quickly. As I started to take vitals and check for severe injuries I felt like my hands were moving without me having to think about it. Mrs. H got there in minutes and we took him back to the office. When we got him into the examination room he started to regain consciences. Let me rephrase that, he woke up and yelled.

"What happened?" His voice was low and I could tell it was hard to breath from the pain.

"You got hit by a car…George, where is the pain?"

"My shoulder." His breathe was heavy but as he spoke it was like he was out of breath. I examined his left shoulder, the one he pointed to.

"Good news, it's just dislocated."

"Just?"

"Yeah, the painful part is putting it back in, so I'm going to give you some morphine." I say as I insert he needle."

"Ow!" George yells. I walk to the other side of the table and maneuver his arm and push it up. He yells even more now.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the morphine to kick in or something?" I giggle a little and start to bandage the cuts on his forehead. He starts to calm down and quiet down as I quietly work.

"So what were you doing out so late?"

"I was _running!_" I can tell the morphine is starting to kick in.

"Yeah? Do you do that every day at 1 in the morning?"

"Yep!"

"Yep what?"

"What was the question." This makes me laugh. Normally patients don't react to morphine like this. It's quiet a little bit longer. Mrs. H brings in a few papers that I'm supposed to fill out before George leaves, but I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon. Before she goes out the door George looks at me.

"You're _really_ pretty! Isn't she _really_ pretty?" he looked over to Mrs. H who was just smiling. My mouth was open and I wasn't sure what to say. Then Mrs. H looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, she is," and walked out. Well this is awkward, I couldn't help but think. That's when a girl with blonde hair ran into the room and looked like she had been crying. She was wearing a fluffy dress with floral patterns.

"Oh, George, are you ok!" She ran over to him, I'm guessing it's his sister or something.

"Why would you ask that, mom?" She looked up at me confused.

"It's…the morphine…he'll come off of it in a few hours." She smiles at me quickly, but not exactly a friendly smile. He looks at me and points at my face.

"Thank _you!"_ he says while shaking his finer in my face. "You saved my laugh…I mean life…" he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Then a moment later he looks at both of us with his eyes wide open.

"Guess what!" I look at the girl, who I am guessing is his sister, and then we look back at George.

"W-what?" I say, a little afraid of what he's going to say.

"A puppy licked my hand the other day!" He holds up his hand and puts it in the girls face and then mine. "Right there!" I can't help but giggle and then I see the girls face and she seems really worried.

"I promise, there is nothing wrong with him, it really is just the morphine."

"Uh, huh," Is all she says and then looks back at him. "I'm Lemon by the way…" She shakes my hand hesitantly. She pulls up a chair and sits down next to him. She holds his hand and I think it's a little weird if she is his sister, then I realize she isn't. She kisses him, on the _lips_. _And then _I see the huge diamond on her boney little Alabama raised finger. DA…NGIT. Nope…she is _not_ his sister! Why do I always fall for the taken ones? UGH!

"I'll leave you two alone." I slightly smile and head for the door which I feel like banging my head against.

"Wait!" George says and looks at Lemon like it's really important. We both stare at him and Lemon is looking annoyed. "I forgot what I was going to say…" He looks at me and then Lemon seriously. I just laugh and walk out of the door. I look around and try to decide what to do considering I can't leave. I sit down on the overstuffed couch in the "waiting room" and pull out my phone. I'm hoping, praying actually, that there is wifi here.

Nope, none of that either! I throw my head back and it hits the wall. Ouch. I take a pillow and stuff my face in it and scream and yell. I really thought that life in Alabama, a small town, would be simpler and less dramatic, but really, it's more so than in New York. Stupid me, how could I think that? I heard the door open and quickly looked up from throwing my temper tantrum. An older man is walking down the hallway.

"And who are you?" he says.

"Who are you?" I say back.

"I asked you first."

"What are you like 5?" he just looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "I'm the new doctor in town." His face changes from a look of confusion to practically horror. He walks toward the door and I stand up in his way.

"Hey, I told you who I was…it's your turn."

"I'm Brick."

"Breeland? Awesome…" I whisper.

"George is my daughters fiancé."

"I kind of figured." He stomps past me and rushes in the examination room. I get my sweater and bag and head for home. I'm walking along the street which has absolutely no cars. I guess no one goes out after 11 in Blue Bell. Unless you are going for a jog, of course. A car pulls up beside me and I immediately know that it is Wade. He's the only person that would be out at this time and not at the bar.

"Need a ride home?"

"No. Last time I did that I regretted it."

"What does that mean?"

"…nevermind."

"Come on, we live like 2 minutes from each other. You know I'm not going to kill you or something." I abruptly stop and get in the car. I really don't feel like walking anymore and the only reason I said no is because I'm mad at George. He stops at his driveway.

"You wanna hang out for a while?" Of course he wants to hang out or whatever it is that Wade does at 1 in the morning.

"No. I have to work tomorrow, and even if I didn't the answer would still be no." I get out there considering my driveway is about 100 ft long.

"Oh, come on doc." I don't answer and continue walking to my house, or whatever it is. I eat a couple Ho Ho's and get into bed. What beautiful, beautiful day! Said sarcastically.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long! I will try to update more often, but with school it's really hard. Please read and review! With cherries on top!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sunshine going through the window. What time is it? That's always the first thing to go through my head. Then its…holy cow, I've got to pee! Gosh, it's hot in here! I flip the covers off and get up to turn the fan off next to my bed and then head for the bathroom. It's more like a full on run. I get in the show and prepare for what I'm expecting to be a very long day. As I walk to town I can't help but feel foolish.

I reach the office and there are people crowded all over the room. Maybe today I'll actually have someone come to the office and I'll be able to treat them. I quickly walk to the front desk where Mrs. H is sitting.

"I can see a patient in Exam room B," I said excitedly but Mrs. H doesn't look to happy.  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

"All these patients…" She eyes the waiting room. "They are all here for Brick. He's been the doctor here for the past few months. It's a small town, sweaty…" Of course.

"That's what they say." I am confident that someone in this town, no matter how small it may be, will at least not care if they go to Brick or come to me. I turn to the room full of people.

"I know that most of you are here for Dr. Breeland, but I can see any of you right now," I said in a proud voice and a smile. If you think that you know what it feels like to be an elephant in the room, you have no idea. They all stared at me and I wasn't sure what to do. I turned around to Mrs. H and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dr. Hart is a very talented doctor, I'm sure all of you would feel completely comfortable with her. No one moved. I sighed and then a younger girl, probably in her mid twenties, stood up.

"I have to be somewhere in an hour, I guess I'll risk it," She said, kind of unsure of herself. She was pretty; blonde hair, clear, tan skin. I smiled at her and put my hand out. She quickly shook it and rushed into the exam room. The waiting room watched her until she was out of sight and then got back to their magazines or whatever they were reading. I turned to Mrs. H for her file which was already out on the desk. The girl was sitting on the table when I reached the room.

"I'm Dr. Hart." I smiled and waited for her to reply but she didn't, she just seemed distracted and shaky. "May I ask your name?" I said a little confused.

"Oh…yeah…Lauren…"

"Pretty name." I looked over her files to check for allergies and anything that I should be aware of.

"So what is the problem today?"

"Um…" she looked nervous and I'm pretty sure I knew why. I had to say something.

"Listen…Lauren…I know that in a small town like this I understand that you're nervous with me. But you should know that anything you tell me I would never say anything to anyone to hurt your privacy…plus it's against the law, patient confidentiality." She smiled and shook her head like she understood and I'm hoping that maybe it lightened her up.

"I've been…getting these pains…" She wrapped one arm around her torso as if she were trying to protect it and that's when I realized that she had beautiful, simple diamond ring on her left hand. Another possibility. "In my stomach. Sometimes it's just like a cramp but sometimes it's so bad that I collapse…" I raise my eyebrows and the possibilities automatically start racing through my head.

"Ok, well I don't want you to worry because anxiety and stress could make the situation worse. There is a possibility that there is a simple fix."

"Possibility? What else could there be?"

"Cancer, ulcers, things like that," I said bluntly and then realized what I just told this women. Her face went from concerned to petrified. "I'm…sorry. I have this habit of being horribly blunt with my patients. I'm going to take some tests and we'll check for all of the possibilities. But I'm confident that whatever it is you're going to be ok." She smiled and I think that a little bit of the fear melted from her face. I gave her a hopeful look and then walked out to the desk to get a few things. I took a blood test and sent it off to the lab. Lauren put her jacket back on and started to leave.

"Before you leave, Lauren, I have a few questions…" She looked at me and slowly sat back down.

"What about?"

"You're married right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know this is…personal…but I have to consider all of the options, you understand that right?"

"Of course…but I'm not following."

"Is there a…"possibility" that you husband could be…a…abusive…" I hated to even think about it because she was so nice and such a beautiful woman. She laughed a little bit.

"I know this is what every woman says when she's asked that question, but absolutely not. My husband and I are in a very healthy relationship. I promise you that."

"I'm not doubting that you are telling the truth, but I do need to examine your torso…just to see if it's tender. Okay?"

"Sure." She rolled her shirt up a few inches and I felt around her abdomen.

"Tell me if it hurts ok?" I finished and took my gloves off.

"There is no swelling, and no pain which is a good sign. If you would just leave your information with Mrs. H, I'll give you a call when your tests come in. Sound good?"

"Great." She started to walk out of the examination room and then stopped.

"Dr. Hart…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…I was really…unsure about you, to tell you the truth. Especially since my husband doesn't know about any of this." Oh, boy. "But you really helped me calm down." She smiled and walked to Mrs. H. I sat down and felt like I made a good impression but I'm not sure if it was enough, enough for the whole town to feel comfortable with either doctor in town. I walked back to Mrs. H in the waiting room and she had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Without saying anything she opened a drawer labeled 'Dr. Hart Patients.' There was one file in it and she pulled it out.

"What's this?"

"Your first real patient." I was shocked.

"What?"

"Lauren Filipelli just made her official doctor; Zoe Hart." I started to smile and it just seemed to get bigger and bigger. We yelled and jumped up and down for a few seconds before realizing that the entire waiting room was watching. We both suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Sorry…" I whisper and walk to my office. I wrote 'First Patient' on the calendar. At the end of the day and had only helped one other patient and that was because it was a 5 year old who needed some Neosporin and a Band-Aid. I started walking home around 5:30. George pulled up beside me half-way home.

"Need a ride?" I smiled and really just wanted to say no. I liked him a lot but I new that he was engaged and I couldn't even have a chance with him.

"That's alright, I need the exercise."

"Really? That's like the worst excuse ever!" I smiled and stopped walking to look at him.

"I don't want to take your time…I walk it every morning and every night."

"That would be the 2nd worst! And if you walk it twice every day, you need a break." Ok, he's being persistence.

"Ok…fine, this one time." He smiled and my heart fluttered a little bit. I got in the truck and all of a sudden it was awkward.

"I'm sorry…I didn't say anything." George said 10 minutes later.

"About what?"

"That I'm engaged…to Lemon."

"Why would you need to apologize for that?"

"We've known each other for a couple days! And we've barley talked!" I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I'm pretty sure that I was overdoing it a little bit. It was quiet for a couple more minutes.

"You really should wear a ring, you know it? I mean most fiancés do!"

"What?" I looked at him and then out the window completely surprised at what I had said.

"Sorry." I said just in time for him to pull into my driveway. "Thanks…" I said as I got out and ignored his pleas to hang on just for a second. Am I being too dramatic? I thought he was flirting…Stupid Southern men…

**So I hope that you guys like this, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been gone for the past 2 weeks; hunting, and then I had to housesit with my cousin over the weekend. So please review! and thank you a ton for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A few days later.**

I walked into the office and Mrs. H perked up.

"Hey, sweaty! You have test results in from the office…" She said as she pulled some files out of my drawer.

"Oh, goodie!" I said as I grabbed them and walked to my office. I sat down at the desk and started searching the information on the few pieces of paper.

"Oh, my god…" I whispered as Mrs. H came in.

"What is it?"

"Could you please call Lauren Filipelli and make her an appointment to come in. She should bring her husband also."

"Alright…" Mrs. H set down a manila envelope on my desk and walked back out to her desk. I could hear her dialing Lauren's number on the phone. I looked at who the envelope was from; George Tucker. I sighed, and not a good one, as I started to open it. I pulled out the papers and a small piece of paper with a note on it fell out. I picked it up to read what it said.

"You probably know that Brick has been having me look into getting you out of the practice. I thought you should see this. Good luck. :)" I laid it down on my desk and looked through the papers that I'm sure meant bad news. He had a few things highlighted. One of them said that a requirement was that each person in the practice had to make a certain percentage, quarterly or the other person would absorb the other 50% of the business. My mouth dropped open in surprise. I understand the rules but what about when the other doctor is hogging all the patients and bringing 80% all by himself? **That's** not fair.

"Ugh!" I yelled and put my face in my hands. I just sat there and wondered what I was going to do next. I come into work every day and have one, single patient. I can't just sit around in Blue Bell and wait for someone to like me, I could be doing something worth my while.

Lauren couldn't come in until the next day so the end of the day came quickly. I went home and Wade was at my door step.

"What do you want?"

"Levon wanted me to come get his car…" I looked at the big back SUV that I just got out of and smiled.

"Here." I tossed him the keys and started for the door.

"Wait, that's it? Here? No, why don't you come in or oh ok that's nice of you. All I get is; here?" I laughed a little bit.

"Yep, that's it. Sorry. Tell Levon thanks!"

"Levon!" He yelled as I closed the door and headed for the closet to get in my pajamas. There was nothing else to do for the day and I have no one to impress in such a tiny town. I stopped in my tracks when I reached the bedroom.

"Ah!" I screamed. She was sitting on my bed, looking through a magazine. Wade ran in.

"Did you have an epiphany? Are you going to say thank you?" I just stared at my mother…in _Alabama._ He finally realized why I screamed but he didn't react quite like I wanted him to.

"I'm Wade, you must be Zoe's mom." He shook her hand but she didn't smile.

"Yes…I am."

"Well you know, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard about you…" He looked at me and smiled and I just glared at him. "I have to take 'Zoe's' car back, but I hope I get to see you again!" He shook her hand and hugged me on the way out. I slapped his shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"Was I interrupting something, darling?" I immediately gave her a look like she was crazy.

"What? Ew, gross, and absolutely not!" She just pressed her lips together in a thin line like she always does.

"What are you even doing here? I should be the one asking the questions."

"I'm here because my daughter decided to up and leave New York for some dinky town in Alabama and didn't tell anyone except for her boss…" I sighed, she did have a point. But still, she could've called.

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure my daughter was still alive in this…horrible town."

"So why didn't you just call?" She hesitated and I knew that she was here for something more.

"I want you to come home." I just sighed again, I do that a lot around my mom.

"Not I think you should come home, or at least I want you to consider, but it's; I want you to come home."

"Honey, I think it's in your best interest."

"My best interest?" I said in disbelief.

"How many patients do you have here?" I was speechless. "How many people have you helped? Compared to New York? You were doing so much in New York! Why throw it away now?" I can't believe I'm even thinking this but she makes sense. "There are other places to go besides Alabama, if not in New York, closer to it!"

"I guess."

"And if you're closer, we can get our issues worked out, we talk some more, and you can see your father." My father. Those were no selling points but she has almost completely had me convinced.

"I need to think about it."

"Good, I'm glad." I went to the bathroom and started to fill up the bathtub with bubbly water. As it was filling up I went and got a glass of Champaign and my iPod. The whole time my mother sat on the couch and watched me.

"There is food in the fridge and magazines under the coffee table and there is TV but no cable." I didn't wait for her to respond because I had enough of her opinions today.

I dipped my toe in the water and quickly pulled it back from the extremely hot water. I added a little bit of cold water, just enough to where I could get in without feeling like I was being scolded. I closed my eyes and put the iPod on the dock and put on some quiet alternative music. I sat in the bath until the water started to cool down. I got dressed and walked out to the living room where my mother was looking at a magazine; very uninterested.

"Ok." She jumped as I started to talk. "I'll come home…but I make my own decisions, and I'm not living with you. This is my decision…not yours." She smiled.

"Absolutely darling!" She wrapped me up in a mother, bear hug.

The day past and I felt like I had no back bone; I had already given into my mother and we were on the opposite sides of the country! Our flight left the next afternoon and I told my mom to leave the house so I could get my things together. She started off insisting that she help me but I told her no.

It was 10 AM and I almost had all of my things together considering that I hadn't been here long and I didn't have much stuff. My phone rang and when I picked it up I was afraid that it would be my mom but it wasn't. George Tucker. I forgot that I had his number in my phone. I pushed accept and thought, why did I do that?

"Hello?"

"Hey…Levon told me you were leaving."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Lot's of reasons, the main one being I have helped no one and have 1 patient."

"Hey, you helped me when I got run down."

"I don't know if that really counts."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I just happened to be there when some person hit you."

"You probably saved my life though."

"Ok, so I saved one person and have one patient. In New York at this time I would have done 50 of each."

"But if you stay here then when you do get more patients then you will feel more accomplished."

"Is this really what you called for?"

"No, I am returning your message."

"Right. I need to sign the other half of Harley's practice over to Brick."

"What?"

"I am not going to be here, he might as well have it. He basically already does I am just writing my name so it's legal."

"Zoe, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I…well…"

"Right." We made arrangements to meet and I headed to the walk. He was already there when I got there.

"I think you are making a mistake."

"I know you do."

"Just think about it for a little bit."

"I'm leaving at noon, so I can't. Besides, why do you even care?" He seemed to be not sure what to say and handed me the papers. I signed them and he took them back and put them in his back pocket.

"Thanks, George…for being my friend." I smiled and walked back across the walkway that led back to the road. He gently grabbed my wrist and I turned around, a little confused. He seemed to be searching for words.

"I…thanks for being my friend…I enjoyed talk to you." I just smiled, it didn't feel like a normal one just sad and…sweet. When I got to the road it was a short walk back and I was only a few minutes away before my phone rang. It was Lauren.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Hart?" She sounded panicked.

"Yes?"

"I think something's wrong. I am having that pain again."

"Ok, where are you at?"

"I'm at home…I don't think I can drive."

"Don't move, I'll be there soon." I hung up and started running back to where George had parked his truck. I was yelling his name as he started to pull away and then stopped. I opened the door.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Lauren Filipelli is sick…I need you to drive me to her house."

"Get in." We speed down the road and reached her house quickly. It looked like all the other houses in this town. I ran into the house, not worrying about knocking. I saw her right away, her husband was leaning next to her. I leaned down next to her, trying to comfort her, and I didn't realize until then that George was right by my side. I knew what was happening but she looked terrified.

"Am I going to die?" That was the first thing she asked me.

"No, sweetie. I looked at her husband who looked even more afraid then Lauren. I shook his hand quickly.

"Dr. Zoe Hart."

"Alek." He said quickly. "Is she going to be ok."

"You…are going to be just fine. I called you in for this reason. Lauren…you're pregnant." They both looked astonished. "You have a case of placenta privia."

**Hope you guys like this, more soon but I have to get going right now. Check out swingdancer23 and violetfireflies, my buddies! Thanks for reading, please review I love reading them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What is that?" Both Lauren and Alek asked at the same time.

"It's a case when the placenta blocks the cervix during the pregnancy. During your pregnancy…" As I was explaining we were moving Lauren to the couch. There was nothing I could do right now to ease the pain. "The placenta moves around and by your third trimester it needs to be at the top of the womb in order to have the cervix open for labor."

"What are the risks?" I could tell that Lauren was worried more about the baby than anything and she was trying not to cry.

"During the pregnancy, the main thing is that you run the risk of hemorrhaging." I didn't want to overwhelm her with the endless amount of possibilities.

"And the baby?" Alek asked.

"It could be perfectly fine or…" I hesitated and looked at George. He seemed to be just as worried as the couple.

"Or what?" Lauren asked quickly.

"It could die…" They both had their own looks for shock. Alek's face was full of pain but seemed frozen but Lauren crumbled and started crying over the pain. We tried to get the pain down and once it was through we sat down to talk about it. I told George I would walk home and that he could go now. He seemed hesitant but put his hand on Laurens arm gently and then walked out the door. I started to explain the condition that Lauren had and the options that they had. The worst one was abortion. I didn't use that exact word but if a patient did choose abortion I refused to do it. Most husbands were for abortion at the beginning considering they were trying to save their wife but in the end they always kept the baby.

"No." Were the first words that came out of both of their mouths when the subject came up.

"We aren't having an abortion; I know that's what it's called." Lauren said.

"I'm glad you say that." I say and smile. "I've given you all the information that I can for now. You'll have to call Brick to schedule an appointment, I'm going back to New York, actually, I should be heading to the airport now." I stood up and Lauren looked worried.

"You can't leave now! Why do you have to go back to New York?" Lauren argued.

"Alabama isn't for me. Give me a call when you have your baby…" I looked at her and realized that even though I had only known her for days, it had felt like years. "I'd love to hear how you are doing, and I'm sure you will be fine." I gave Lauren a hug and shook Alek's hand.

"Thank you." Alek said and he seemed truly relieved.

"No problem." Lauren and Alek left and I went to my desk. I picked up the few things that I had brought the the practice, trying to make it personal. At the front desk I took a sticky note and wrote a note for Mrs. H even though I had already told her I was leaving. I knocked a few things over and picked them up when a picture slipped out of a folder. The photo was discoloured from being aged and at first I didn't recognize the people in it. I was shocked to see my mother and Harley together in a photo. They had their arms around each other and their smiles were genuine. I looked on the back of it and the date was months before I was born. Something wasn't right. I grabbed my things and ran out the door. Gosh dangit, Wade just had to come take the car! I was running back to the house that I had rented just for a few weeks, trying to get to my mother. I finally reached the driveway, and let me tell you; it is not easy to run in heals! I reached the limo that was the only form of transportation my mom was comfortable with.

"Where have you been? We're going to be late; we have to leave right now!"

"What is this?" I said as I threw the photo on the hood of the shiny black luxury car. She looked shocked.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was in Harley's things. Where did you know him from?"

"Business."

"That's a law. That wasn't business. You look like you're on a cruise!" Tears made her eyes glisten.

"Mom…how did you know Harley?" She sighed and seemed hesitant.

"I was…married…to Harley…before." I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure _what_ to say.

"I left him because I was scared. When I remarried…he didn't know I was pregnant."

"So I've been living with someone who wasn't my father, thinking he was. And Harley came to my graduation and I didn't know who he was? I can't believe you." I told the driver to open the trunk where my things were and started to take my things out.

"What are you doing? I thought we sorted this all out?"

"I'm staying here. I won't let Harley down, not now that I know he's my father. I have to find some way to hang on. He was more of a parent than you ever were." I saw that I hurt her but somehow I didn't care. I took my things and went into the house. The sound of the car starting didn't come for a few minutes but it was fast enough. I got in bed that night and turned on the TV that I had brought in. It seemed like my nights here were filled with sad movies and junk food. Tomorrow was a new day though, and I was going to accomplish something. I was sure of that. My mother called me constantly and eventually I just turned my phone off. I went to Levon's for breakfast the next morning and I am pretty sure that's as scared as that NFL player has ever been.

"You're here?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were leaving?"

"Well would you rather me leave?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. What happened?"

"Harley was my father." Levon did this weird flinch of surprise and I laughed. "Yeah. That's what I said."

**I know this is a super short chapter and most of my chapters have been but I felt like I needed to post SOMETHING! :) Things have been going crazy around here and I finally got a break so I hope you like what's happening. Please read and review and thanks for reading! - Cowgirl7384**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How does that happen?" Levon asked. He seemed extremely interested in this now.

"Uh…previous marriage." I said more as a suggestion then in confidence.

"Really? And a very fast engagement!"

"No kidding." I just sat there and picked at the breakfast burrito on my plate in front of me.

"So…" He looked at me confused. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to keep the practice, I'm going to be successful." Levon smiled and set down a glass of milk by my plate. I lifted it up to my lips.

"Thank you." I said before I took a sip and started to eat my breakfast.

"But ya know…you should probably call George before he gets all of the paperwork done." He says casually I looked at him with wide eyes and a mouth full of breakfast food.

"Oh, shooghnht!" I barely got the word out; it was supposed to be shoot. I ran out the door but immediately came back in. I picked up the keys on the hook by the door and looked at Levon pleadingly. He nodded his head and I ran to the car. I think I broke a lot of laws driving to George's house. I got there and knocked on the door profusely.

"What do you want?" Lemon says as she ripped open the door.

"Yeah, hi, I need to talk to George."

"Why?"

"I don't really have time to explain, is he here or not?"

"No. He is not."

"And do you know where he is at?" She looks at me like she's un-sure.

"Look, I know you hate me, Lemon. I don't know why, but I know that you do. But would you just tell me where George is at, because I'm not going to go flirt with him, it's all business."

"He's at his office." She finally replied snobbishly.

"Thank you!" It didn't come out sounding like a thank you though. I ran back to the car which is not easy to do in heals by the way. When I got to his office there were two cars out front, I recognized them both unfortunately. I ran inside without locking the door of the car and rushed inside.

"Wait!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door.

"I'm not leaving!" I said, feeling reassured. George and another person, who I have no idea who he was, looked up, confused at me. I looked around the room and then at the two people sitting at the desk.

"Sorry…I'll…wait in the lobby…" They smiled and went back to their conversation. I sat down on the couch in the lobby that seemed like every other lobby in this town. After a few minutes the man left and George said to come sit at his desk.

"Hello." I said, trying to sound professional.

"Can I help you with something, Zoe? I thought you were leaving today?"

"I'm not…anymore. I'm staying, so please tell me you haven't already done the paperwork to sign my part of the practice over to Brick." He looked at me disappointed – that scared me.

"I called Brick this morning…" No. I can't be too late. What have I done? "He was supposed to come in in half an hour and sign the papers." I looked at him in shock, I got a huge smile on my face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as I ran around the desk to hug him. We both kind of laughed and then it got a little…awkward.

It felt like he was holding me. The way his arms were wrapped around me, the fact that our heads were on each other's shoulders, and I felt safe. I took in a deep breath and started to pull away when I heard a gasp. I looked over my shoulder and Lemon was there. We didn't do anything but I had a feeling that this wouldn't end well. She had tears in her eyes and part of me felt bad but all I could think was, 'what a drama queen.'

"I knew it." She says as she walks out of the office.

"I'm sorry." George says as he tries to follow after her.

"George…I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know." He gives a sly smile and runs after her.

**George POV**

"Lemon! Will you just wait?"

"Why? Why her, George?"

"What do you mean why her? Lemon, we're just friends!"

"Friends, especially a boy and a girl, don't do that and stay _just_ friends."

"That's not true. Lemon, I think that you're overreacting. It's not fair to either of us. Zoe is a friend and a client of mine. Friends hug, friends hang out, and friends definitely care for each other; but not the way that I feel about you." Lemon smiled at me.

"I don't like her, George."

"Lemon…we both are not perfect. We both do things that the other doesn't like. We both have friends that the other doesn't like…we also both have each other, and we both love that." I put my hands on her shoulders and pull her into a hug.

"It's ok for me to have a girl that's a friend. But you'll always be my girl." We walked back to my office to lock the doors. Zoe, or more accurately Levon's, car was gone. I wanted to avoid it but I felt disappointed. I liked Zoe. Zoe and I had so much in common; we both loved new York and everything in it. We would have a lot of fun. Could have had a lot of fun. I loved Lemon. Lemon and I had been together too long to just give up during hard times. We meant too much.

**I'm so sorry about the wait! I've had some…family issues and then my computer needed some repairs and I didn't have it for 2 ½ weeks. :( x1,000,000,000. Anyway, it's getting a little slow it seems so could any of you suggest anything? Thanks for reading and all reviews that are nice!**


End file.
